<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll be there by hyunniebbang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197627">I'll be there</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunniebbang/pseuds/hyunniebbang'>hyunniebbang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LOONA (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, Hyunjin is whipped, heejin is a baby, i love 2jin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:01:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunniebbang/pseuds/hyunniebbang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>where Heejin is drunk and Hyunjin came to save the day</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'll be there</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello 2jin nation!! this is my first time writing a fic and english is not my first language, so please bear with me! quarantine got me bored af so here I am.<br/>also this fic is inspired by this tweet https://twitter.com/heejinpickme/status/1239901099714371589</p><p>enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hyunjin sighs as she put down her glasses. She stretched her arms, tired after finishing all her uni works because of her absent for the basketball tournament last week. She looks at the clock at her desk.</p><p> </p><p>12.45 AM. Damn, did she really just spent 3 hours on these works?</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin closed her eyes and let her mind wonder for a bit. Heejin... is she doing okay?</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>
  <em>"You're not coming!?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Sorry Heejin. I have to finish all these works tonight. The due is tomorrow at 6 AM."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Well.. that sucks. You want me to help?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"It's okay. You wanted to come to the party since last week. But are you okay, going there without me?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"What do you mean? Of course! I'm not a baby Hyun"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Says the one who almost puked on the dance floor"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Yah! That was last year! I can take care of myself now" Heejin pouts.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hyunjin chuckled, "Okay then you big baby. Just don't be too drunk okay? I'm not there to watch you like last time"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Pinky promise! Besides, I won't be alone. Everybody's there. Except you"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hyunjin can feel Heejin's sadness through the phone, "I'm sorry Heekkie. I promised I will  make it up to you later. Just be careful there, okay? Call me if something's wrong"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Heejin smiled, "I will! Don't be too hard on yourself Hyun. I'll get going now. Jungeun unnie want me to help preparing the party"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Okay. Take care Heejin. Love you"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Love you too baby! Bye!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>Hyunjin can't help but to worry about Heejin. It's not that she doesn't trust her. But knowing Heejin... that girl LOVES to drink. No, no, it's not like Heejin is an alcoholic or something, but everytime there's a chance (like a party), she will use the opportunity to drink as much as she can.</p><p> </p><p>Or she thinks she can.</p><p> </p><p>But usually Hyunjin is there with her. Unlike Heejin, Hyunjin hates drinking. She will drink a little, but she always prefer soda. Her friends laugh at her for that, but she doesn't care. Well, Hyunjin never care much about anything, except basketball, food, works, and of course, Heejin.</p><p> </p><p>When Heejin drank too much, Hyunjin will always be at her side to watch her. Heejin can be really loud and chaotic when she's drunk. Like, really chaotic. She will drag Hyunjin to the dance floor and make Hyunjin dance with her. Or, she will sing on top of her lungs and Hyunjin had to drag her out before the other guests throw their hands at Heejin.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin smiles at the thought of drunk Heejin. Yes, drunk Heejin can be a little too much to handle. But it's Heejin, so Hyunjin <em>won't complain</em>. Besides, Hyunjin thinks Heejin is cute when she's drunk, because she'll be so clingy to her. Not that Heejin isn't clingy on daily basis, but, yeah.</p><p> </p><p>The exhaustion from doing her works for 3 hours straight starting to get into her. Hyunjin leaned on her sofa, and slowly closed her eyes. But before she could reach the dream land, her phone started to ring.</p><p> </p><p>"HYUNJIN! Thank God you're still awake," Jiwoo's loud voice piercing through Hyunjin's ear.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin winced and answers lazily, "Yeah yeah.. I'm up. What's up unnie?"</p><p> </p><p>"Um.. I know you're probably tired and the ride to Jungeun's house is kind of far, but I think Heejin needs your help."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin's eyes widened at the mention of Heejin's name, "Heejin? What happened to her? Is she okay?"</p><p> </p><p>Noticing Hyunjin's worry, Jiwoo quickly dismissed the thought, "No, no, she's fine. Not really, actually. You know her when she's drunk..."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin sighs, "Yeah.. so, what did she do this time?"</p><p> </p><p>Jiwoo chuckled, "You know, I told her not to drink too much and she said that she's not going to drink much because she promised to you not to. But then.. Your girl has zero control, you know? So here she is, so drunk that she thinks Hyejoo is you and she started to flirt with her"</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin massaged her temple, "She what!?" </p><p> </p><p>"Well yeah, you heard me. If it's okay with you, pick her up. Hyejoo's getting annoyed at Heejin too. But if you can't, I can ask Sooyoung to-"</p><p> </p><p>"No, unnie. It's okay. I'm on my way" Hyunjin interrupts, then quickly grabs her car keys.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>Hyunjin drives her car at (almost) full speed. Thank God the road is empty, it's 1 AM for godness sake. After 15 minutes, she finally arrived at Jungeun's house. She can hear music blasting from inside.</p><p> </p><p>She opened the door, and instantly greeted by some couples making out here and there. Oh how she hates partying with hormonal teenagers. But then she quickly focused to find Heejin.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin zoomed through the group of people and finally found what she's been looking for.</p><p> </p><p>There Heejin is. Half asleep on top of Hyejoo's thighs, and still drunkly singing. She then hugs Hyejoo, thinking that it's Hyunjin. Hyejoo looks so annoyed at this point, ready to toss her unnie to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin quickly moves towards the two, and take Heejin's arm to get her up, "Hey, let's go home."</p><p> </p><p>Heejin dissmised her arm angrily, "No! I want to stay here with Hyunjin!"</p><p> </p><p>"But I'm Hyunjin."</p><p> </p><p>Heejin then sit up straight, and looked at the two girls in front of her, "Hmm..? Hyunjin? You're Hyunjin... and you're Hyunjin too! Wait! There are two Hyunjins! Hahahaha!"</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin rolled her eyes and take Heejin's arm again, this time not letting it go no matter how hard Heejin tries to let go, "I'm sorry Hyejoo. Thank you for taking care of her."</p><p> </p><p>Hyejoo just sighed, "You better make it up for me with something amazing, or else."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin smiled, "Anything. Tell Jiwoo I'll bring Heejin home."</p><p> </p><p>Hyejoo just nods, and disappeared to the crowds. Hyunjin then took Heejin towards the door.</p><p> </p><p>"Let me go! I want to stay with Hyunjin! But you're Hyunjin too.. so I guess it's okay... but I don't want to leave!" Heejin whined.</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up Heejin, oh God you're so drunk. I can't even leave you for one night. We're going home." Hyunjin said as she opened her car door for Heejin. She then proceeded to drives them home.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>It's kinda hard to bring Heejin inside as she won't keep her mouth shut and always stumble on nothing. But she did it. And now Hyunjin has to bring Heejin to bed.</p><p> </p><p>"Heejin, please just sleep. Hey, your shoes!" Hyunjin said.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, yeah.. why are you so demanding.. I like the other Hyunjin better. You're annoying," Heejin says as she pouts and removed her shoes.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin just smiles, "I'm annoying? Look who's talking."</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up! I'm so sleepy... I'll sleep here.." Heejin then tries to lay down on the living room floor, but Hyunjin is quick to catch her. Hyunjin then brings Heejin to the bedroom, and lay her on the bed. Heejin fell asleep as soon as her head touch the pillows.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin caresses Heejin's hair softly, watch as Heejin's face scrunches and she shifts slowly under her touch. Hyunjin smiles at the sight, “Why can’t I be mad at you? You’re literally so annoying when you’re drunk."</p><p> </p><p>She turns off the light and lay down beside Heejin, "You’re lucky I love you" she pats Heejin's head slowly, then covers their body with the blanket.</p><p> </p><p>Her fatigue starting to catch up with her again. Not long after Heejin, Hyunjin drift off to sleep too.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>Next morning, Heejin tries to open her eyes, but fails as she felt her head aching. She groans as she pulls the blanket closer to her. <em>I must be so drunk yesterday</em>, she thinks to herself. She vaguely remembers last night, when she promised Hyunjin she won't drink too much, but then.. well, she DID drink too much. She remembers that she tried to flirt with a girl... wait. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I flirted with a girl!?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Heejin starts to freak out, and after forcing herself to sit down, she looks around. This is not her room.. What if that girl brought Heejin to her home yesterday!? <em>Wait.. but this room looks kinda familiar..</em></p><p> </p><p>Before Heejin starts to panic more, Hyunjin opens the bedroom door. She brings a tray, with a water and some medicine.</p><p> </p><p>"Awake now?" she asks.</p><p> </p><p>Heejin instantly felt relieved that yes, this is indeed Hyunjin's room. "Hyun.."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin puts the tray on the table and settles down beside Heejin, "Hm? Headache?"</p><p> </p><p>Heejin can't help but to pouts and nods her head.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin smiles and ruffled Heejin's hair, "Who told you to drink that much huh?" She takes the water and medicine and handed it to Heejin. Heejin takes the medicine, and drink some water afterwards. Hyunjin just watch Heejin in silence. She studied Heejin's face. Messy hair, furrowed eyebrows, and sleepy eyes. Damn, how can someone be this cute? This is not good for her heart.</p><p> </p><p>Heejin passes the water and medicine to Hyunjin, and Hyunjin put it back on the tray. Heejin then lay her head on Hyunjin's thigh. Hyunjin caresses Heejin's hair, then chuckled, "You know, this is exactly your position when I came to the party last night." Heejin turns her head toward Hyunjin, and asks her, "Wait, with who? Because I can't remember.."</p><p> </p><p>"Hyejoo. You thought that Hyejoo is me."</p><p> </p><p>Heejin facepalmed herself, "Oh my God, I'm so dead."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin laughs, "Yes you are. But at least you didn't flirt with some random girl that I don't know."</p><p> </p><p>Heejin pouts, "I'm sorry, Hyun. I didn't know that I will be that drunk. I get too carried away I think.." Hyunjin smiles, "It's okay. Just don't do it again next time, please? I'm worried that you'll get into trouble. Especially when I'm not there to watch you."</p><p> </p><p>Heejin nods, "Will do. But, how did you get to the party last night? Did someone tell you to?" </p><p> </p><p>"Well, Jiwoo unnie called me. She told me that you're drunk and keep flirting with Hyejoo-"</p><p>"You don't have to remind me that again!" Heejin slaps Hyunjin's arm. Hyunjin just laughs and continue, "Well, after that I drove to Jungeun unnie's house, and brought you here. Not an easy task, if I can add."</p><p> </p><p>Heejin sits up straight and hugs Hyunjin tightly. Hyunjin hugs her back, strokes her hair and asks, "Baby? What's wrong?"</p><p> </p><p>Heejin snuggled closer to Hyunjin's neck, "I'm sorry Hyun. I know you must be tired last night. And Jungeun unnie's house is not close. And you still have to drag me here after. And now it's only 8 and you're awake to prepare medicine for me... oh God you must be so tired. I'm such a burden." </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin took Heejin's face in with her hand, and looks at Heejin straight in her eyes, "Hey. Don't say that. You're never a burden for me. Yes, I'm tired. But you're more important. I won't just leave you there knowing you need my help, right?" she lightly kisses Heejin's cheek, "I love you, Heekkie."</p><p> </p><p>Heejin can't help a smile that spread across her face. Many people may see Hyunjin as a cold, mysterious, quiet but cool girl that is hard to approach. Well, that's how Heejin saw Hyunjin for the first time too. But after they got assigned to a project together, Hyunjin started to showed her true self to Heejin. Hyunjin is actually a nice person, she's just shy. And after they started to date, Hyunjin continued to show more of her personalities to Heejin. She's affectionate and protective, but not too much. She will do anything for Heejin, even if that mean she has to sacrifice herself. Just like what she did last night. And Heejin loves her for that. </p><p> </p><p>No, Heejin loves <em>everything</em> about Hyunjin. She's just perfect for her.</p><p> </p><p>Heejin leaned forward to kiss Hyunjin on the lips, "I love you more, Hyun. I promised I won't be such a burden anymore."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin smiled, and brings Heejin closer to her, "If it's you, I <em>won't complain</em>."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm sorry for any mistakes and if the fic didn't meet your expectation :(<br/>comments are greatly appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>